Gratification
by the merrinator
Summary: Ron gets lost in the hallway, and he hears a faint cry from the other end. F&E slight RWHG


A/N: OMG WHO SAW THE MOVIE?! cuz I did. It was so kool; I stood out there f o r e v e r. It was the best thing that's happened in the summer so far. I am so exsited for the book! I probably won't be on here anyway for the first week of August because of the fact that I am going to be in Florida. I'll be rereading the book lmao.

So anyway, here we go. This is the first 'G' of F&E! yay. It's called 'Gratification', and uh…well, let's just see how it turns out, eh?

(Ron is supposed to be in his third or second year, or he can be in like, sixth. Your choice.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this Harry Potter you speak of. And what is this…Maroon 5 you speak of? (lol I'm listening to them now) Really? Well, I've never heard of them.

I'm CRAZY.

Ron looked up at the sneering Snape and blushed. He had not down any of his assignments for the second half of the year; he had other things to worry about, but of course, Snape wouldn't hear it. Hermione and Harry sighed at him.

"Ronald, you really need to grow up," Hermione said, causing Ron to gasp.

"I am grown!" he said, puffing himself up a little. "You just…haven't noticed it yet."

"Ron, she is one of the smartest people in the school," Harry said, smiling. "I think she would've noticed if you've grown." Ron blushed again and stood up as the bell rang. He walked around the corner, up the stairs, and down the hall like he always does. But when he turned the next corner, he looked behind him. Harry and Hermione were not there.

"Great." Ron muttered. "I'm lost. How can I get lost if I'm used to the bloody routine?" He wondered down the empty corridor, looking at all of the portraits and flipping off the ones who yelled at him to get back to class. He sighed, and was about to mutter to himself, when he heard someone crying. He walked to a large drapery, and heard the crying from the other side.

"Hello?" he said into the air. A little girl's voice came from the other side.

"Hello?" she replied. "I'm stuck behind here, and I think I've broken something."

"Okay, well, hold on," Ron called out to the girl. He thought for a minuet, and then finally remembered the cutting spell. He cut the tapestry down, and he peered over the edge of the trap.

A small, blonde, and crying first year Hufflepuff was sitting on the floor of a large black room. Ron gave her a comforting smile. "I'll get you out, just let me…" he lifted his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The girl came floating up to the level that Ron was at, and he pulled her out the rest of the way.

"Thank you…"

"Ron."

"Thank you, Ron. Can you take me to the Hospital Wing? I forget where it is."

Ron smiled. "Sure." He stood up to walk, but the girl didn't move.

"Er… aren't you coming?" The girl pointed to her ankle. It was swollen. "Oh. Well…I can…carry you…? Only if you're okay with it."

The girl smiled shyly. "Okay," she said; Ron walked over and picked her up.

They finally got to the Hospital Wing, where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Harry had a small burn on his arm. They looked at Ron and the girl, and Ron noticed Hermione sitting up a little straighter, and she gave him a small smile. Ron blushed and smiled back.

"Er…" was all he could say before Madam Pomfrey came running up to him and the girl.

"Oh, Miss Leeth! You are so accident prone! Oh, thank you, Mr. Weasley, for helping this little girl. What was she doing?" Ron told her the story, and Harry and Hermione were listening in.

"Wow, Ron did that?" Harry whispered. Hermione smiled again.

"I guess he did." Harry eyed her suspiciously. She just turned to look at Ron, who, for some reason, was flailing his arms about.

Madam Pomfrey tutted. "Well, Miss Leeth, as they say, _'curiosity killed the cat'_." Miss Leeth blushed. "Well, I'm going to go patch up her leg. You can visit Mr. Potter over there…poor boy…his arm was burned by Mr. Longbottom. It was an accident, I assure you." She then looked over and saw Hermione staring. Hermione looked away. "Looks like someone is lovesick," she muttered to herself before walking away. Ron raised an eyebrow, walking over to his best friends.

"So…how are you, mate?" he asked, sitting down next to Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"I've felt worse." He smiled. "Did you just make up that thing about the girl?"

"No," Ron said, "I seriously got lost and heard her crying. You guys were on your way to Charms, and I was walking in front of you, and I just…got lost. And then that girl, she was all, 'Help me', so I did. I couldn't just leave her there." Hermione smiled at him.

"Wow. That's very…heroic and…mature of you." Ron looked at Hermione in wonder.

"Really? Well, I have grown up then, eh?" Hermione sniggered.

"No! You still are irresponsible. Your just lucky that you hang out with us, or you wouldn't be as heroic as us." Ron gave her a dirty look as they laughed.

Well, he tried.

A/N: Hermione was all smiley in this fic. Ron was nice! And Neville…how the hell do you burn someone in Charms?! It's not rocket science. Oh well…maybe it's a…fire charm…or something.

Oh and here are the…

BTW's!!!

anna, I'm saving your story idea for later! Trust me, I'll use it.

And if you are on Myspace (and if you've seen the movie), you should go look at my blog; I made a list of 'The people involved in the Harry Potter movies and books whom I am proclaiming my undying love for, and whom I would sleep with in a second'). Srsly, that's what I named it! Ahaha. Also, I made a HUGE blog talking about the movie and the book. I could've gone on forever, but I didn't just to save all of the non HJP geeks from dying of boredom.


End file.
